tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Author 2
A lot of people think that they are great authors. Over half of these people are only okay-good. This is not only a camp where people are getting their writing skills improved but they are competing to be the best author.... Who will prove that they have the skills? Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will rise to the occasion? How it Works #Two teams will be constructed. #The teams compete in challenges. (i.e. Write a fan-fiction where Lindsay takes a hard test OR write a story with Noah attempting to play basketball.) #Nalyd Renrut and TDI19 will read the stories and the decide the winning team. #The winning team gets INVINCIBILITY!!!!! #People (competing or non-competing) will vote for who should go home from the losing team (like American Idol). #The judges can save them, but only once, before the merge. #Repeat steps 2 through 5/6. #When there are ? people left, there will be one team. (The Best-Sellers) #More challenges, more stories, more eliminations. Sign up CLOSED Sorreltail18 (Sorrel) - *yah i can't wait! hopefully ill do better!* Zakkoroen-I'm baaaaaaack! RockSK8R- My teacher says I am a great writer, so what the heck. Sunshine- The whole reason I joined wikia was to improve my writing skills... it'd be dumb if I didn't join! thebiggesttdifan- YES! It is so on! (Cody moment) Feel like competing again. Ezekielguy- I'm gonna do my best! Anonymos- I'm good in English, so why wouldn't I do it? Turnertang - I can write short stories pretty well. Tdi - I hope I will make it farther! Ricky490- I'm back and badder than ever and ready to go farther than I did last season. Owenguy101- Hi everyone! I decided to join the sequel. I'm a good story writter. Sprinklemist - I didn't play the orig, but I'll give this a shot. My only story is Total Drama: Boney Island on Total Drama Fanfiction Wiki... Tdifan1234- Ready to rock season 2! Codaa5- I guess I'll join, im a pretty average writer. Redflare- I will fail or at least fail with 'STYLE' Kenzen11-I will try my best Fadingsilverstar16- Hey, all! I've finally decided to give this a try. Hope I'll have a lot of fun! Usitgz: - Hopefully no laziness and wiki blockage get in my way this time TDIMan7 - Always Awesome! Week One Nalyd: Welcome all, to TDA2! Owenguy101: Hiya Nalyd! Sunshine: I really got in! I really got in!!!! *hyperventilates* Turnertang: This is going to be awesome! Fadingsilverstar: Ready to rock, guys! Anonymos: Good luck all! (To self) You're gonna need it. Fadingsilverstar: *stands on a mountain while triumphant music plays* THIS. IS. TOTAL. DRAMA. AUTHOR! TDI19: Hey guys! Good luck on Season 2!!! Isn't it ironic? There are 19 competitors this season!!! Anonymos: That is weird. Sunshine: Ccrrreeeepppyyyy... OMG Fadingsilverstar! You did join! Yay, I just lost all chances of winning!!! Fadingsilverstar: Awww, c'mon! You're a great author! I'll really have to be on my toes if I wanna compete with all of the talent here! Zeke: Hope I make it farther. Turnertang: I think you will do fine. Sunshine: I can't wait for the first challenge! *bounces off walls* Anonymos: Oh me either! Fadingsilverstar: Bring it on! Nalyd: I think you all shoul dno that the teams will be formed NEXT week. This week, three people will be eliminated. TDI19 and I will pick the eight worst stories, and then everybody (competing or not) will vote for three people, and the three people with the most votes will go home! Sunshine: HOLY RAVIOLIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nalyd: Who will rise to the occasion? Who will set the bar? Who will go home after one week??? I dunno. Zekey: Did you bring Sunny D with you, Sunshine? Sunshine: Of course! Little Sunny D is my own personal cheerleader! Sunny D: *waves ravioli pom-poms* Go Sunshine!!! Zekey: You know what? NALYD HATES HIM!!!! (Sticks tounge out at Nalyd) BOO!!!! Tdi: Three people will be eliminated? Dang TDI19: Well, it will surely be interesting. Nalyd, will I come up with some themes and twists? Turnertang: Yes!! Paragraph form. Thanks Nalyd! Nalyd: I HATE script form! TDI19, we'll discuss it when we're both on, okey dokey? Turnertang: I love using paragraph form! thebiggesttdifan: You guys like my story? I love how Owen doesn't say anything. Sunshine: I like it! XD Is mine alright, do you think? Challenge One This first challenge will be writing a TDA Aftermath show! For those who don't know, TDA Aftermath is a special TDA episode where eliminated (from TDA) and non-competing characters talk about their experiences. Too avoid a lot of spoilers, you can pick any two contestants to host the show, and pick two TDA contestants to be the guests (meaning that they were eliminated.) The stories MUST be written in paragraph format. The stories will be judged on originality, gramamr, and spelling. Worst eight stories will be put up for elimination and three of those eight will be eliminated. Stories due by Thursday morning, 6:00 eastern. Sorreltail18's Story (1) "Hey guys!" Trent said as he waved to the people in the crowd. They all cheered and clapped. "We had come to talk about Total Drama Action!". Right as he said that Izzy came and sat on the couch. "Oh, Hey Trent" she said with a smile. "We are here live from Total Drama Action Aftermath!" The contestants from Total Drama Island who didn't make it sat there. Geoff and Bridgette started to make out. Katie said "Is Justin still there because he's SO cute!" Sadie nodded her head in agreement. Lindsay stepped out from the curtain and say Tyler. "TAYLOR! I missed you so much!." she said. "Were you elminated yet?" asked Trent. "Of course not!" Lindsay said. Then Beth apperared. "Did anyone say Justin because he's mine and you guys know it." she said. "No! Thats not true." Sadie said. "Don't fight now or ill get my bear!" Izzy said and then laughed. Courtney glared at Izzy."You crazy beast!" she said. "NOone ever RESPECT me... EVER except Duncan of course" "Ya, ok than Courtney lets just end the show now because this isn't going anywhere," Trent quickly said. And Izzy randomly slapped the camera and never again it worked, THE END Zakkoroen's Story (1) RockSK8R's Story (1) "Hello out there dudes!", said Geoff. "Hey guys. Welcome to TDA Aftermath. Today we have our most recent losers, Lindsay and Beth. Say hi guys." said Bridgette. Beth and Lindsay happily wave at camera. "So why do you guys think you got voted off?" asked Geoff. "Well, everyone said we were getting too Katie and Sadie-ish, and that made us less useful and I''' '''MISS JUSTIN!" said Beth."HEY! THAT WAS MEAN AND JUSTIN IS OURS!" said Katie and Sadie.(Katie and Sadie start to have a catfight with Lindsay and Beth. Yay violence!) "I was too busy doing my hair to understand-icize everything. I'm really smart, you know." said Lindsay. "Riiiiight." said Geoff. " Well, I guess we'll see you next time!"Right before the show ended, Katie, Sadie, Beth, and Lindsay scream, all in unison, "WAIIIT! JUSTIN IS MIIIINE!", and then while they fight they break the camera. Sunshine's Story (1) A deafening roar of applause rises from the audience as the camera pans over them to the talk-show setup on the stage in front. On a couch in the center sit Owen and Izzy, Owen downing a bag of chips, Izzy smiling and waving crazily to the viewers. Upon noticing the camera, Owen hides the chips behind him and smiles sheepishly. “Hey, everybody!” He greets with a mouth full of half-chewed chips. “I’m Owen, here with Izzy-” “E-SCOPE!!!!!” The psychopath demands. “Right. E-scope.” Owen corrects himself, quickly swallowing his chips in fear. “And we’re here to host your inside look to everything TDA… the losers, the challenges, and some other stuff I can’t think of right now…” “THE OPRAH WINFREY SHOW!!!!” Izzy declares. “No, wait, that’s not right, uh… TDA AFTERMATH!!!!” The audience erupts with applause. “It’s so awesome to be here! WOOHOO!!!!!” Owen cheers. “Why are you so happy??? You were the first one eliminated!” Eva’s voice shouts, causing the camera to pan over to her, sitting with the other seven who were unlucky enough to have to sit out the chance at a million dollars. Noah ignores everything, his nose buried in a book. Cody waves a small flag adorning Gwen’s name. Courtney mutters to her lawyer on her cell phone. Ezekiel picks his nose. Tyler adjusts a name tag with his name on it. Katie and Sadie not-so-discreetly wave to the camera. “The food’s better here anyway…” Owen shrugs. “Isn’t it???” Izzy laughs, grabbing some crackers and messily eating them. She giggles and brushes the crumbs off of her. “Now we’re gonna welcome our first loser and guest!” “Yup!” Owen nods. “This contestant’s elimination was a shock to fans, though considering the challenge, I guess it’s not really a surprise. After all, working those camera controls does require some level of brains…” “Something this competitor was surely missing!” Izzy adds. “Everyone, please welcome… BOB THE LEPRACHAUN!” Everything turns to dead silence as the audience, Owen, and non-competitors stare at her. “Umm… I thought we were talking to Lindsay.” Owen comments. “Oh, right. Please welcome LINDSAY!!!!” Izzy gives a dramatic gesture to the side of the stage, and the audience applauds as a confused-looking Lindsay strolls on and sits in a chair opposite Owen and Izzy. “Where am I?” She asks in her usual ditzy voice. “I thought I was going home…” “Nope.” Owen replies. “You’re on… TDA AFTERMATH!!!!” As if on cue, the audience bursts into cheers and applause. Lindsay still seems confused, but smiles and waves to everyone. “So, Linsday, what was it like being eliminated? Did you expect you’d go farther?” Owen questions. “Well, Omar,” Lindsay begins to answer, thinking. “I guess I really didn’t expect it. I thought Joff or Betty would be going home. At least I tried to work the camera! And it sooo wasn’t my fault when it blew up. I mean, how was I supposed to know that button said ‘self destruct’? Chris totally didn’t tell us about it!” “Actually, Lindsay, we have a clip!” Izzy retorts. A large TV screen comes down and plays a clip apparently from the episode Lindsay was eliminated in. It shows Chris talking to the twelve contestants, newly separated into Gaffers and Grips. “Also,” Chris states in the clip, “be careful what buttons you press on the cameras. There’s a big, red self destruct button on the top. Whatever you do, don’t press it.” The clip ends and the screen retracts into the ceiling, followed by an awkward silence. “Oh.” Lindsay finally comments. “Well, I guess I missed that part!” “Is there anyone in particular you’re rooting for now that you’ve lost?” Owen asks. “Oh, totally Belle!” Lindsay chirps. “She’s my BFF! Oh, or maybe Dustin. He’s sooo hot…” “Yeah…” Owen agrees. Izzy smacks him. “Anyway,” Izzy laughs, “it’s time for our first game!” “A game? Oooh, I love games!!!” Lindsay cheers, jumping up and down with excitement. “All right!” Owen begins. “Our first game today is… ‘Which One’s Tyler?’!!!” “Okay, this is a good one.” Izzy giggles. “Over there we have our eight losers, one of which is Tyler!” She explains, gesturing to the eight non-competitors. “Your job is to figure out which one is Tyler! If you guess right, you win!” Lindsay strolls over to the non-competitors and stares intently at them, attempting to decipher which one is really Tyler. Tyler gives Lindsay a wave and gestures to his name tag. Lindsay stares over the eight people for a few more minutes before finally pointing to Eva. “Are you Tyler?” She asks. “You’ve gotta be kidding me…” Noah mutters, resting his head in his hands. Lindsay thus proceeds to guess all but one non-competitor is Tyler, then moves on to guess a few members of the audience, Izzy, and the ceiling. Finally, she appears almost to connect Tyler’s face to his name, but then turns to an intern who had just walked in with a broom. “Tyler!” She declares, leaping into the confused intern’s arms. “Okay, FORGET THIS!!!!” Izzy screeches. “This is taking too long! Let’s go to the next guest!” “Yeah.” Owen agrees, then turns to the audience. “Our next loser was ready to sneak her way through the competition just as she did last season, but her competitors sniffed her out and voted her off! Now, this master of alliances is here to talk to us.” “Please welcome… Heather!” Izzy declares. Heather, wearing her wig, struts onstage, met with boos and catcalls from the audience. She glares at them as she takes her seat in front of Owen and Izzy. “Heather! Nice to have you here!” Owen greets with his usual strange optimism and kindness. “Whatever.” She growls. “Okay, so. Instead of interviewing you, we’re gonna play a game and get answers out of you at the same time!” Izzy explains. “That’s right, it’s time for… TRUTH OR HAMMER!!!!” The audience cheers and applauds. “All right, Heather, we’re gonna let fans call in and ask you questions, and if you lie, A GIANT HAMMER SWINGS DOWN TO PUMMEL YOU!!!!!!” Izzy laughs maniacally, causing Owen to stare fearfully at her. “…Okay!” He states after a moment. “Here’s our first question!” He pushes a button, and the screen from earlier comes down, showing a fairly nerdy boy with buck teeth, braces, and soda-bottle glasses. “Hey, dude! What’s your question?” “Well, uh, Miss Heather,” the boy stammers in a stereotypical nerdy voice, “I was wondering, my friends and I were talking about Total Drama Island, and one of my friends said you sold your soul to look pretty. And, uh, I was just wondering, is that true?” Heather stares up at the TV screen. “What kind of idiotic question is that???” The nerd simply shrugs and cuts off the transmission. “Oooh, oooh! We’re getting another call!” Izzy declares, pushing the button. Static fuzzes on the screen, and a girl with long, dark brown hair and an emotionless expression appears on the screen. Heather does a double take. “Emily???” “Hello, Heather.” The girl greets in a monotonous voice. “I heard we could call in and ask questions, and I was wondering… in the episode you were eliminated, you were talking about finding ‘some suckers to do the dirty work for me’. Pray tell, is that why I was the one who got the heat for the missing cookies back in third grade, in spite of never knowing a thing about it?” Heather gives her friend a stare. “You still REMEMBER that???” “You haven’t answered…” Emily retorts. Heather glares slightly at the girl, then groans, “Yeah, okay, that’s how it went.” “All I needed to know.” Emily nods, cutting off the transmission. “Okay then…” Owen chuckles awkwardly. “Here’s another question!” The screen turns to static, and then a short, orange-haired girl, wearing huge glasses and bouncing up and down with excitement, appears on screen. “Hi! Hi! HI!!!!!” She chirps. “Am I on TV?” “Yup!” Izzy replies. “Do you have a question for Heather?” “Oh, yeah!!! Um, okay, Heather,” The hyper girl begins, “I was just wondering, before you were eliminated, did you have any romantic feelings for Harold?” “NO!!!!” She quickly replies. A huge wooden hammer swings down and propels her, screaming, into the audience. Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, and the non-competitors stare, no movement is made except Owen pushing a button to retract the screen. “…OKAY!!!” Izzy suddenly shouts. “We’re out of time now!” “Really?” Owen asks, checking his watch. “I guess you’re right! Well everyone, we’ll see you next time, here on… TDA AFTERMATH!!!!” The audience applauds one more time, then begins to leave the area. The eight non-competitors leave to go wherever it is they stay. Owen looks around. “So, uh, now what?” “Wanna go to Subway?” Izzy asks, shrugging. “YEAH!!!!” Owen cheers, running out followed shortly by Izzy. Much later, the area is empty, except for an intern sweeping up and Lindsay following him. “Seriously, you’re NOT Tyler?” She asks. “You look just like him…” THE END!!!!! Thebiggesttdifan's Story (1) As a golden light titled “TDA Aftermath” shines upon a huge screen, Justin reads his lines carefully. “Welcome to TDA Aftermath, where me and Owen“ --Owen stares at him, absent to the world—“Er, at least I interview the eliminated contestants!” When Owen doesn’t respond to his part, Justin continues. “Here we interview the eliminated contestants. First off, the third person eliminated, all because of what he did to make another mad, DUNCAN!” The audience claps as Duncan enters the room gruffly. “So, Duncan, how did you feel when the “another” voted you off?” Justin asks sadistically. “I felt really mad. I wasn’t gonna try and get Gwen to fall in love with me anyway! I was just, you know, keeping myself occupied until Courtney came there.” Courtney, standing with the other contestants who didn’t make it to TDA, gasps. “I’m coming back?” Duncan grins at the camera. “Well, I hate to make it a spoiler for you guys, but yeah, you’re coming back.” “It’s impossible! YES!” Courtney cries tears of joy. Duncan turns back to Justin. “Well, as for “the another”, I wasn’t really hating HIM as much as he was hating ME. But for voting me off, I have a masters degree in revenge, so, WATCH OFF MY BACK.” Justin steps back. “Whoa, harsh. Anyway, our next guest, one who was called a dork, a dweeb, a geek, a stringbean, a nerd, a fr—“ “Whoa whoa whoa!” shouts Harold from a screen. “Let’s not get into the insults!” Justin rolls his eyes. “Whatever. Our next guest, HAROLD!” Harold walks in, as cool as he can, but screeches to a halt when he sees Duncan. “No way! I’m not sitting in a chair next to HIM!” Justin blinks. “Sheesh. Well, Harold, you had actually won the challenge the week Duncan was voted off, why do you speculate your fellow teammates voted you off?” Duncan interrupts. “Because he’s a dor—“ “THAT’S NOT WHY!” Harold screams. Justin checks his watch. “Ooh, almost out of time for this part. Time to listen to questions from fans!” He looks and sees all the male fans have left the audience. “O…kay. Well, we can still have the female fans, right?” Duncan interrupts. “Wrong, eye candy, including Owen, they’re all gazing at YOU.” Justin sighs. “Oh. Well, we’ll have to close this session of TDA Aftermath. But before we leave, can someone get this sack of fat to stop staring at me?” Duncan points at Harold, who sighs. “Oh, all right. I’ll do it.” THE MORAL OF THE STORY: Good looks don’t take you far! Ezekielguy's Story (1) It was the second Total Drama Aftermath segment. Cody and Noah were hosting. "Welcome to TOTAL DRAMA AFTERMATH!" Said Cody. "The name's Cody!" he said. He then paused and waited for Noah to introduce himself. "And my name is 'A sane human being.'" said Noah. "Very funny." Cody menaced. "Anyway, we never returned to TDA all because of Justin and his dumb parachute!" "Justin---" Noah said "The anti-me!" "Who are you talking to?" asked Cody. "No one." Noah replied. "Anyway," said Cody, lets check out our guest! Here comes.... GWEN! Gwen took a seat in a round red chair and blushed. "So Gwen," Noah said. "Are you sad about you and Trent?" "No way!" Gwen said. "I have a new boyfriend! His name is Matt and he's super cute!" "Great.." Cody muttered to himself, "More competition is all I need." Everyone in the audience could have sworn they heard Noah say "He's Mine!" very quietly to Gwen. "Next" said Cody "is DJ!" This DJ was not the same as the DJ we remember! He was 10 times bigger then the original DJ! When he shook Noah's hand it felt like it was being wrapped around by a million extra-thick sausages. DJ looked a lot more like Chef. "DJ," questioned Cody, "What happened to you?" "My mama gave me a special treat when I got home!" he responded. "A really thick piece of meat?" asked Noah who's hand was still shaking. "No..." said DJ "Forget about it.." "What was up with the whole DEVEN JOSEPH thing, man?" Cody interrupted, "Is that your real name?" "Yeah.." Said DJ. And before the two can bombard him with more stupid questions he was on his way. THE END!!!!! (IN THE WORKS!) Anonymos's Story (1) Turnertang's Story (1) Tdi's Story (1) Ricky490's Story (1) Owenguy101's Story (1) Sprinklemist's Story (1) Tdifan1234's Story (1) Codaa5's Story (1) Redflare's Story (1) Kenzen11's Story (1) Fadingsilverstar16's Story (1) Usitgz's Story (1) TDIMan7's Story (1) “You Dudes and Dudettes out there!” said Geoff “Bridge won’t be with us today, She got the Flu.” Today we got two more visitors, “Please Welcome Gwen!” Gwen Is in a Fetal position in the Green room, “I got it” said Noah, A few minutes later , Noah carries Gwen to the Bench, “So Gwen, How does it feel to be Eliminated?” Asked Geoff Gwen stayed Quiet “Uh, Gwen?” Gwen didn’t say anything, “Uh, okay, Please welcome, DJ!” “Hi, Dudes!” Said DJ “ So DJ, Why did you agree to have an Alliance with Chef anyway?” “I realized I needed to toughen up.” Said DJ “But I like being me!” “Okay!” Said Geoff ” Bye!”